


Pericoli domestici

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chi ha ragione tra il gatto e il topo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pericoli domestici

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

**Pericoli domestici**   


  
  
La mattina era iniziata sotto i migliori auspici.   
Ti eri svegliato tardi - almeno per i tuoi standard da ex giustiziere delle notte - e ti eri ritrovato avvolto dal calore umido di Selina.   
Era proseguita ancora meglio, tra un bacio rubato sotto la doccia e un giro di shopping frenetico per le vie di Firenze.   
Fu proprio per tutta questa serie di motivi - e molti altri ancora - che quando Selina aveva urlato il tuo nome per tutta l'abitazione non c'avevi dato gran peso.   
A gambe incrociate sul letto osservavi, rapito, le ultime notizie da Gotham.   
Certe abitudini erano dure a morire e vedere il tuo simbolo - uno stigma che ti era costato sangue e, alla fine, persino la vita - riflettersi nel cielo plumbeo di Gotham era qualcosa di inebriante.   
Eccitante in modo parossistico.   
"Bruce!" l'avevi sentita latrare dall'altro capo della stanza "Vieni immediatamente nello studio."  
"Uhm?" avevi replicato distratto, sorridendole e pensando - credendo - che quel tuo bel faccino da maschio dominante e spudorato potesse blandirla.   
Selina aveva incrociato le braccia sotto al seno, alzando un sopracciglio e scoccandoti un'occhiata che era un tema d'insulti.   
"Il gatto ha catturato un topo."  
"Oh." avevi borbottato assente. "Un topo? E quindi? Non ci sono topi qui, lo sai Selina."  
"Bruce?"  
Nessuna risposta.   
"Bruce." aveva pronunciato il tuo nome tra i denti serrati, quasi un colpo di pistola.   
"Ti sarai sbagliata, Selina."  
Quando ti eri voltato, chiudendo il computer portatile, Selina non c'era già più.   
Confuso, avevi sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte, salvo poi vedere _'il geometra'_ , ovvero il gatto di casa - così ribattezzato perché aveva una strana mania per i righelli e le misurazioni assurde con quella sua coda ridicolmente lunga - sfrecciare a tutta velocità per la stanza da letto.   
Il felino, una palla di pelo e arroganza, nera come la Morte e dispettosa come Selina stessa, aveva in bocca qualcosa.   
L'avevi visto distintamente.   
E il tuo cervello ti aveva appena inviato la prima scossa d'allarme.   
  
  
Quella sera, seduto sul divano, ti eri sfilato le scarpe, ringraziando tutti i santi del paradiso e - perchè no - ogni altro dio pagano per il buonumore di Selina.   
Dopo il fatto accaduto nel pomeriggio pensavi che - come tutti i gatti - ti avrebbe serbato rancore per qualche ora buona, fissandoti astiosamente, quasi volendo dirti _tuchenoncapiscimainiente._  
Al contrario, Selina era stata deliziosamente gentile per tutta la durata dello spettacolo teatrale.   
Troppo.   
Se conosceva Selina - e sì, lui la conosceva, nella carne come nello spirito - quella grazia mascherava qualcos'altro.   
  
_"Sa, mi hanno assicurato che quella cassaforte non è scassinabile. "_  
 _"Ops. Non mi avevano mica avvisato."_  
  
"Bruce? Puoi venire un attimo?" aveva cinguettato la pantera.   
Dubbioso, ti eri incamminato verso la cucina, 'il geometra' che ti aspettava vicino allo stipite della porta.   
Non ti eri potuto trattenere dal pensare che, porca puttana, quel felino pareva quasi ridere di te.   
Si leccava una zampa, ma nei suoi occhi, gialli e uncinati, leggevi il sadico divertimento del boia che vede la vittima andare al patibolo.   
Quando avevi varcato l'ingresso, Selina ti aspettava al tavolo, due bicchieri tra le dita e una bottiglia di vino sul bancone.  
"Cosa succede?"   
"Oh niente." aveva flautato lei, bevendo un sorso di vino "Volevo solo farti vedere una cosa."  
Con un gesto repentino ti aveva sbattuto sul muso una carcassa sanguinolenta e rotta, spezzata.   
Non aveva la testa ed era rosicchiata in più punti, da cui spuntavano brandelli rosati di interiora.   
A prima vista sembrava un topo, ma a guardarlo meglio era proprio un...  
  
"Questa è la fine che fanno i pipistrelli indisponenti e sordi, Bruce. Quando dico che c'è qualcosa che non va, vuol dire che c'è qualcosa che non va."  
Avevi deglutito, 'il geometra' che si strusciava intorno alle sue lunghe gambe e che ti squadrava sornione.   
A volte vivere con un gatto era pericoloso.   
Estremamente pericoloso.


End file.
